Tin soldering machines are used to solder the electronic components to the circuit board. The tin soldering machine usually equips with molten tin tank for melting tin into tin liquid for the soldering processes. The volume of the tin liquid in the molten tin tank decreases as the tin soldering machine being used. Hence, to ensure there is enough tin liquid in the molten tin tank for soldering, the people (operators) have to pay attention to the volume of the tin liquid and add tin material to the molten tin tank when the tin liquid is insufficient.
Since manually adding materials is unable to respond the decrease of the volume of the tin liquid immediately, so sometimes the operators may need to add a large amount of tin rods at a time simply because they found it too late. This leads to the problem of significantly temperature decrease. Specifically, each tin rod is about 1 kilogram in weight and adding one of them results in a temperature drop of 0.7 to 1 degree Celsius. Thus, adding lots of tin rods will leads to a considerable temperature decrease and the tin liquid will be partially solidified, thereby negatively affecting the quality of dip coating regarding the electronic components and the circuit board.
One way to avoid this problem is to replace the tin rods by tin wires. Adding the tin wires continuously can avoid the problem of sudden temperature drop mentioned before, but it requires extra equipments and manpower to turn the tin rods into the tin wires. In other words, this increases the costs considerably. Therefore, it is important to provide a tin-adding machine which is capable of adding tin rods automatically based on the stock of the tin liquid in the molten tin tank, in order to avoid the problem of large temperature fluctuation.